


Lady Lannister’s Pride

by vorpatrils



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Murder, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpatrils/pseuds/vorpatrils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei will do anything to keep Tyrion safe. No-one will harm the brother of the future Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with genderbent Cersei and Jaime. This is just a brief explanation if you find it a little confusing. The twins have their usual personalities,just switched genders. My headcanon is that Jaime!Cersei would be a good girl, doing as Father says and striving to do well in the limited options she has as a female whilst doing her all to protect Tyrion and that Cersei!Jaime would strive to be better than what Tywin expects in every way along with being hotheaded, taking any insult about House Lannister personally and not being as conniving and subtle as he thinks he is.

Cersei looked at the infant in the crib. Even at nine years old she had to go on her tiptoes to look over the bars. Tyrion snored lightly.

Tyrion, Mother named the babe if it was a boy, as Father had wanted for Jaime. Myrcella for a girl. That was a pretty name, Cersei thought she might call a daughter of hers that one day. She had wept when mother had died, praying to the gods to bring her back to her. She and Jaime had wept together, praying that they might have their mother back, until their lord father had made them stop and told them the gods had no mercy, to take their mother and leave a deformed child in her place.

Jaime had taken the words to heart, viciously yelling that he would _never_ forgive Tyrion _or_ the gods for taking away his mother. Not that he ever said the babes name. He was always the monster or the _thing_.

 _"He is no true child Cersei"_ He had told her. _"He is no brother of ours. He is only a monster. Besides most like he will die soon enough, he is a weak child."_

Cersei had tried to dislike her new brother. She truly had, calling him monstrous and deformed as Jaime did. But she did not truly hate him. All the times Mother had let her lay her hands upon her great swollen belly telling her that she would have a brother or sister to love and cherish her had meant she had loved her new sibling even before he was born.

Mother had said if she had a brother, he and Jaime would duel any man who tried to win her favour.If it was a girl, Mother had said, Father surely would fling any man who dared try to court Cersei or Myrcella, daughters of House Lannister and beauties of the West, from the walls of Casterly Rock and into the sea. No mere lord would dare ask for their hand. Cersei would marry Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, or perhaps some Prince of Dorne. Lady Joanna had been companions with the Princess of Dorne and Queen Rhaella in Kings Landing and said that the three women had made a promise that their children would marry. She herself preferred that Cersei would marry Prince Oberyn, but Father would rather that she married Prince Rhaegar.

Cersei did not give much thought to this. She would marry whichever her lady mother and lord father picked one day. Just as Jaime would surely be the greatest knight in the kingdom and the greatest lord the West had ever seen. Or so he said. She didn’t think any man could be greater than Father.

She looked at too-little Tyrion, seeing a swollen brow and odd looking legs. If Father and Jaime didn’t want him he would be _hers_. No one would ever harm the brother of a Queen of Lannister blood.

* * *

 

Cersei did not understand why Jaime hated Tyrion so. He is their brother. Their blood. Their pride. But Jaime calls him murderer, kinslayer, monster. Mama had spent many times drunken cold water, or prodded her belly so that he would kick under Jaime and Cersei’s small hands. Mama had made Jaime swear to defend his sister if she had a girl. Mama had made him promise that he would love his brother as well as he loved herself and Cersei. Mama was gone now and Jaime did not keep his promise. Cersei did though.

She soothed Tyrion when he cried and scolded his wetnurse if she let him cry too long. Some nights when his crying was truly unending she would dismiss the wetnurse and soothe him herself. Cersei wondered if he cried so long because he was in great pain. She hoped not. She sat by his crib this night and dangled her fingers in Tyrion’s face to amuse him. He laughed prettily when she did that. He was sucking on her ring finger when the door banged open. Cersei’s took her fingers out of Tyrion’s mouth. He gave out a surprised cry and she hoped he would set to crying. Someone would come if he did. Her fingers wrapped around her lions head hairpin. She turned quickly to face the door but there was no one there. A fierce breeze blew in and the door banged again, setting Tyrion into a round of hearty wails. Cersei sighed and shut the door, setting a heavy doorstopper in front of it before returning to Tyrion’s side.

Once before, on a night Cersei did not look over him, a serving woman had attempted to smother Tyrion in his sleep. Father had the woman publicly whipped to death and hung upon the gates of Lannisport. He had made sure that the people would not forget what happened to one who harmed a Lannister. She, Father, Jaime and even Tyrion, in his wetnurses arms stood and watched as she was whipped.

Even Jaime had taken umbrage, demanding that he be allowed to spill her blood. Father had allowed him to take first blood. Jaime had taken his dagger from his belt, to show he would be fair and use only the whip. Cersei did not think it fair. He was allowed his daggers and claws but she was not. But Mama had always said a woman's claws must be hidden and that she kept hers in her hairpins. Jaime asked her for a kiss. She had been confused somewhat but she had nodded, understanding. He would need her strength for this. No true knight enjoyed punishment. Ladies had always given their lords and loves their favours to overcome hardship. Her brother would need her help for this. She had looked to Father then and he had nodded

But surely he would wish to kiss Tyrion instead as he had been the one wronged? Jaime would not touch him she knew. So she would make a show of it, of the oneness of the pride they no longer had. The smallfolk would know what would happen when they harmed a Lannister. Cersei smiled and turned to Tyrion first and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she turned to Jaime and kissed his brow. He flinched a little.

“For both of us brother, until she bleeds free.” She had announced in voice strong and loud enough to be heard by the smallfolk. She had been practicing her speaking. She would have need of a commanding voice when she was Queen.

Jaime had whipped the woman hard and cruel until she bled and sobbed. Once she bled Jaime straightened himself and walked to the man who was supposed to whip her until her end. Enraged and emboldened, Cersei herself walked forward and took the whip, moving fast so none could stop her. She raised the whip high, but not expertly and brought it down on the woman’s back. Truth be told it only hit the woman’s shoulder, but she had deepened a previous whipping mark to bleeding.

Cersei then took out a hairpin. It was plain, but wrought of gold and had a roaring lion with a ruby in its mouth on the end. It had been Mama’s once, but she had gifted it to Cersei on her last nameday, saying it was only right a young woman be given a piece of her mother’s jewellery. She had despaired of the sharp end then, so easily jabbed into a palm, but she relished it now. Cersei jabbed the end into an existing gash and let the blood run on it. Then she put it back in her hair, red blood running into her hair and down the back of her neck.

Her Mama was no longer there to act as the clawed Lioness protecting her cub, so Cersei would instead.

* * *

 

That Jaime had defended Tyrion had pleased her greatly and that very night she had dragged him to see Tyrion in his crib, unharmed but for some harsh bruises. Jaime had not been pleased.

“I couldn’t care less if he dies Cersei. He probably will die soon, if the Gods are merciful. But no one will harm Lannister blood while I live.”

That had incensed her. She had hit him then. A swift punch to the shoulder. “And as long as _I_ live no one shall harm Tyrion! Not even-“

The blow had shocked him. She did not think she had ever struck him before. Jaime loved her and she him. Jaime said he loved her more and better than anyone else. But what she had said. Not even. She had meant to end it with you. Would he harm his brother? Beat him?

“Give me your hand Jaime.”

“What?” He looked at her as if she was mad.

“Give it to me. _Now_ ”

Jaime looked at her askance and turned his palm upwards. Cersei had moved swiftly then, taking out her hairpin (washed of any blood but the smallfolk would remember it was there and so would she) and jabbing it into his palm lioness-quick. He had cried out and jerked back.

“Seven-hells Cersei what are you doing?” He cried, making Tyrion fuss.

She undid the top laces of her dress then, ignoring Jaime’s staring. She jabbed herself quick over the heart, as Lann the Clever’s Lady had done so as to make him swear he would be true. She looked at her brother in the eyes, hard.

“Swear Jaime. Swear on our blood you will not harm Tyrion.”

“I would never-”

“Swear to me. The same blood runs in our veins. I will know if you lie brother.” Jaime looked at her then. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. She raised her chin, high and proud. Still, after a silence too long, he placed his palm on her chest, fingers spread wide over her heart.

“I swear. We are two halves of the same whole. No harm will come while we protect him.” Cersei kissed him then. On the lips, as he liked her to do. “”You are mine” He said, pulling her into a hug. “And I am yours” She said, kissing the side of his head.

 _And Tyrion is mine_ she thought fiercely.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been trying to walk for weeks now, her poor baby brother, but the Maester said Tyrion’s spine was not straight enough to allow it and that his head was overlarge. He was two and a half years old and the Maester said he should have been running by now. Cersei had been in the room when he had told Father. Father was home from King’s Landing to check over the accounts and running of Casterly Rock.

When the Maester has said that perhaps it would be a mercy to leave Tyrion in a Motherhouse so that he could live out his ‘inevitably’ short life close to the Seven and care of the Septas Cersei had shaken with anger. She had looked at her Father then and he looked at her straight in the eyes. As if he expected her to answer.Cersei knew that Father did not care for Tyrion but dwarf or not he was a _Lannister._ Cersei remembered one of her Mama's rare rages on the subject. Some bannerman or another had commented on her being a lesser-born Lannister and she had taken insult. "A lesser Lannister he calls your mother Cersei!" She had exclaimed in the privacy of her solar,hands flying about in agitation."As if a Lannister could ever be _lesser_ " Mama had sat on her couch and fisted her hands into her skirts "I am _twice_ the Lannister your Father is! Both of my parents were Lannisters. Lord bloody Tywin is only the son of a Lannister and a bannerman's daughter."

Cersei would not allow the Maester to take Tyrion away. Mama would have insulted him so prettily he thought it was a compliment. Mama would have scratched his eyes out. She had placed her hand on her Father’s arm and looked the Maester straight in the eye. Most men became discomfited when she did it. She wondered if they were shocked that so young a girl would seek to command their attention or where simply shocked that she dared speak. Cersei liked it either way. Queen Cersei would not be a meek kitten. She would give orders and they would be followed.

“My brother is a Lannister Maester. He will live in Casterly Rock.”

The Maester had looked to Father then and Father had nodded at him as if to say ‘heed my daughter’s words.’ Her heart swelled. Perhaps because Cersei cared for Tyrion and she had made it known before all of Casterly Rock and Lannisport, Father would love him also one day. Jaime didn’t but that didn’t matter. He had sworn an oath, a blood oath, that he would never harm Tyrion.

The Maester had left and Father had sat her next to him on the desk to read from the ledgers. Cook given twelve gold dragons to buy rare spices. Forty silver stags spent rebuilding part of stable. Fifty silver stags given as alms. On and on it went until Cersei’s head swam.

Cersei did not read as well as most and though she worked with Mama to improve her letters they did not come as naturally to her as they did to Jaime. She and Mama had both come to the conclusion that a voice that commanded respect and brooked no argument, with a confident tone and still face, would be needed against her reading and writing not improving. Cersei had loved her lady mother teaching her the ways of female power.

But Mama was gone now and Father did not see fit to teach her the same. Cersei had Jaime repeat the lessons imparted to him in the ways of lordship but Cersei found no use of them. She was a woman. She could not wield power in the way that men did. She was taught how run a castle and household as Mama did when Father was in King’s Landing, keeping everything in order and harmony, but she was not taught how to rule. She did not have any interest in ruling herself. Rhaegar would rule well and long and with her at his side. Perhaps if tragedy would befall and a regency was required she would rule. Cersei didn’t like the thought. Father would be a good Lord Regent if the worst should happen.

Finally, Father closed the book and bade her goodnight. Cersei kissed her lord father’s cheek and went to the kitchens. She procured a small bit of sweet cake and went to Tyrion’s nursery. It was a large room, near Mama’s chamber. Or what had been her chambers when she was still a young bride. Mama had usually shared a room with Father for all of Cersei’s life. As she opened the door she heard Tyrion make an excited cry and call her name. As she stepped into the room he crawled towards her in his crib. Cersei thanked the wetnurse politely and sent her out the room so that she could have some time with Tyrion.

She smiled at Tyrion and reached for him. “How’s my baby brother?”

“Cersei!” He called again. She dangled her hands in front of his face and he grabbed at them, delighted, to pull himself up. For all he could not yet walk, Tyrion had a very strong grip and spoke clear enough when someone bothered to talk to him. She picked him up under his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. “How’s my big boy?” Tyrion put his arms around her neck and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. “Hungry, Cersei”

Cersei had been Tyrion’s first word. She was very proud of that. He had not even used a contraction or misspoken. She had coaxed him to say Jaime a few times and he knew the word but Jaime did not delight in their brother as she did and Tyrion did not like Jaime as much as he liked his sister.

“Did nurse feed you?” She asked him, kissing the side of his head. “Yes” Tyrion replied turning his head and pressing his face to her cheek. “So why are you still hungry?”

“Sweetie Cersei.” He spoke directly into her ear.

“You can have a sweet when we’re done Tyrion.”

Tyrion wailed. “Nooo. Now Cersei.” He flailed an arm and whined directly in her ear.

“Ow! After Tyrion. I promise. And not so loud you are very close.” Tyrion licked her ear in protest but allowed himself to be set down on the edge of the large crimson rug next to his crib. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, casting warmth and light over them. Spring was coming but winter still held Casterly Rock in its grip. Cersei urged him to stand on his feet. Tyrion sulked but complied. His legs were bowed but he was able to stand until a count of thirty. He then plopped himself down on his backside, giving her a defiant look. Cersei clapped and praised him. Then she played a counting game with her and Tyrion’s fingers to allow him a bit of rest.

When Tyrion had won their game she stood him up and scooted back on the rug a few paces.

“Now Tyrion. Come to me.” She held out her arms for him. Tyrion gave her a sulky look. “I know it hurts but you have to learn my sweet.” Tyrion perked up a little at the mention of the word sweet and tried to toddle to her. He made it six steps before he fell. Cersei near cried with frustration when Tyrion once again fell on his backside. Her Septa would collect her soon and Tyrion would not be allowed anymore practice until tomorrow after her lessons. Tyrion sniffled a little at the unexpected fall and crawled into her lap.

She hissed when Tyrion’s head smacked into her chest. Her breasts had recently begun budding and they were very sore. “Sorry C-Cersei” Tyrion wailed and began to cry. “Oh shh, shh Tyrion it’s all right.” Cersei bounced him a little. “I’m just sore on my chest. Like when you bump your head. Understand?”

Tyrion nodded and looked up at her. “Again?”

“Yes Tyrion. Again.”

Tyrion complied and toddled here and there for her. She clapped and praised him every time he walked a little further and when he decided he was tired and refused to walk anymore she sat him on her lap and fed him the cake she had brought from the kitchens. Tyrion ate in silence, licking the crumbs off her fingers. “Legs hurt Cersei.”

“Oh I know Tyrion.” Cersei kissed his head. “They will stop hurting soon. Some things are hard for some people. Like my lessons.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know why. Your legs hurt and my letters get all jumbled. When I get my letters jumbled though Septa hits my hand. But Father helps me with them.”

“Why not me?”

Cersei sighed and put her cheek on his head. “Father didn’t help me or Jaime walk” She lied “Father doesn’t really like being around babies. He only really likes children when they are big enough to take their lessons” Cersei stiffened at her words. Tyrion was a smart boy but it would be a while until he fully understood his condition. She did not wish to tease him about it nor give him false hope.

By the time Cersei had left for bed, Tyrion had toddled further than he had before, from one side of the rug to the other. Soon she hoped he would walk from one end of the rug to the other. One day Father would see Tyrion walk straight and true and Cersei was sure that Father would love him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you for the compliments on the story so far. I would also like to say that although I might add a chapter now and then I prefer to think of this as a series of small roughly chronological fics rather than one long multichapter story. I tried that once and...gah. So I hope that the new chapter makes sense as I make sure each little fic has a clear ending. I have at least two more planned.


End file.
